


Five times Thorin made Bilbo swear under his breath and once when he swore loudly

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six scenes illustrating the growing relationship between Bilbo and Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Thorin made Bilbo swear under his breath and once when he swore loudly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> Kaizoku, I do hope you like this.

_That stupid dwarf_ , Bilbo thought, _how could he let himself be entrapped by the gold? Has he learned nothing from his ancestors? Why, for a race that reveres their history, has nothing changed?_

Bilbo had tried to reason with Thorin, hoped their understanding in the past would mean Thorin would listen to him, but had come away frustrated and angry. He could understand Thorin not trusting him - for all their camaraderie they hadn’t known each other that long - but to doubt the other dwarves, that spoke of madness.

There seemed to be no way of forcing Thorin to change his mind, which meant Bilbo would have to look to other means.

***

Bilbo entered the tent and looked at the figure lying still on the cot.

“Not dead,” they’d said.

“Grievously wounded,” they’d said.

Bilbo smoothed away some of the hair from Thorin’s brow, and watched as his eyelids fluttered. They didn’t open, but a sigh escaped his lips. “Hush, now,” Bilbo said, “You need to sleep.”

His soft words seemed to quiet the dwarf, whose breathing became a little more regular.

Oin put his head through the tent flap.

“It’s okay,” Bilbo said, “I’ll sit with him for a while. Give you a break.”

“If you’re sure. But you will tell me if anything ...”

“Of course. Try and get some rest.”

Oin looked grateful. Fili and Kili were starting to recover and the other dwarves had taken over the majority of their care, but Thorin was still gravely ill and Oin had so far refused to relinquish the role of chief healer. Bilbo was flattered Oin had considered him worthy to sit with the fallen king.

Thorin started to pluck at the covers and Bilbo gently took his hand, marvelling as the dwarf once more quietened at his touch. He felt tears running down his own cheeks and cursed Thorin for causing the swell of emotion he felt.

***

This wasn’t really what Bilbo had expected. Of course he had waited at Erebor until Thorin was well on the way to recovery; it had seemed wrong to desert the dwarves, with whom he had shared so much danger and adventure, until he was sure Thorin was out of danger. He wasn’t going to admit to himself how much he had wanted to see if he could repair the damage in his own relationship with Thorin.

It turned out Thorin was as keen to heal the relationship as Bilbo was and he had been fulsome in his praise of the hobbit’s abilities. Bilbo wasn’t sure whether this was entirely genuine, or a ploy to make him feel he had much to contribute in the coming weeks.

Although the battle had been won, it was clear there would be further trouble and the only way final victory could be assured was if the dwarves, elves and men worked together. Thranduil had called a summit in his palace to discuss the way forward.

Which was why Bilbo was currently sitting at a counsel of war, trying to placate the various parties. Thorin, although grudgingly accepting the role the elves had played in the last battle, was refusing to accept any of Thranduil’s suggestions, insisting they pursue his own ideas. Bilbo did his best to tone down Thorin’s remarks, attempting to put them in a better light. It was obvious neither Thranduil nor Bard believed Bilbo’s interpretation of Thorin’s words, but at least they had the good manners to pretend they did.

By the end of the morning Bilbo had resorted to kicking Thorin under the table every time he said something inflammatory, mentally cursing him for failing to listen to what the others were saying.

***

A few days later Bilbo had had quite enough of diplomacy. It was true progress was being made, albeit slowly, but Bilbo longed for some time to himself. He was aware Thranduil had a well-stocked library and decided to go and investigate it.

Wishing to be alone he slipped quietly along the corridors until he reached the library. Once inside he looked along the shelves until he found a book which appealed, then taking it down he settled into one of the high backed chairs to read.

He was only a few pages in when he heard the door open. From where he was sitting he couldn’t see who had entered, but no-one could see him either. Nevertheless he held the ring in his pocket ready in case the intruder approached.

It didn’t take long for Bilbo to realise it was Thorin who had entered the library. The dwarf was clearly unhappy with the way things were progressing.

“They don’t understand. None of them can see what’s happening. If we follow what Thranduil and Bard want we could lose the mountain again. I cannot let my people down in this way. Even Balin and Dwalin are telling me this is for the best. How can they have forgotten what we’ve been fighting for?”

Bilbo’s heart went out to Thorin, but as he listened to the anguish in the dwarf’s voice, he still cursed him for interrupting the first bit of solitude he’d found all week.

But then Thorin continued. “And they’re all saying, Bilbo this and Bilbo that. But he’s my hobbit. They’re putting forward positions in their employ he could take, and I’ve seen the way that elf looks at him: I’m sure he wants to offer more than just a position as one of his officials. How am I to continue if they take my hobbit away from me?”

Bilbo could stand it no longer. “You stupid dwarf,” he said. “I shall always be your hobbit. I won’t let anyone take me away from you. And I can assure you Thranduil looks at Bard far more than he looks at me.”

***

There had been a minor skirmish. Bard had been leading a group of his people to a safer encampment closer to the elves when the orcs had launched a surprise attack on the tail of the group. The elves and dwarves had hurried out to help defend them. Most had now been brought to safety and Thranduil had ordered the gates be closed against future attacks, since the orcs were growing more confident once more.

Thorin was not yet back and with night falling it was increasingly clear something had happened to him. Bilbo’s mind was whirling, one minute cursing Thorin for his carelessness, the next feeling keenly the possible loss of someone who had so recently become very dear to him. And then he would feel ashamed of himself, for Bard too was distraught, and with greater cause.

Bard’s younger daughter had become separated from the group and had failed to reach the palace. Once he had discovered Tilda was missing, Bard would have rushed out to look for her had Thranduil not instructed his guards to forcibly restrain him. Even now, some hours later, Bard could still be heard alternatively shouting to be let free and crying in anguish.

Suddenly there was a shout from the battlements. A figure mounted on a war goat could be seen. The dwarves recognised Thorin and rushed towards the main gate, but Thranduil ordered the gate to remain closed and his elves to arrest anyone who tried to open it.

“We cannot risk the safety of all those already inside for one life. The orcs are closing in behind him; I will not jeopardise any more lives.”

Bilbo could understand Thranduil’s position, if the orcs were to gain entry there would be carnage. Nevertheless he made his way towards the gate, hoping to find a way to slip out. He did not anticipate surviving an orc attack, but at least he could die by Thorin’s side.

It took Bilbo a few minutes to reach the gate, but as he did so, he watched in astonishment as the gates were flung open. He saw Thranduil himself leaving at the head of a phalanx of his elite guard. The guards swept out, undertaking a pincer movement to surround Thorin as an escort, leading him safely into the palace, with Thranduil remaining in front.

As they entered the gate Thranduil shouted out, “Bring Bard to me!”

Bilbo watched in amazement as Thranduil took Tilda from Thorin’s arms and held her until he could give her to her father. Bilbo was fairly sure he wasn’t the only one to share Bard’s tears as the family was reunited.

Thorin dismounted stiffly and Bilbo stood back as the other dwarves greeted him. In his relief at seeing Thorin again he would have happily waited to welcome him, but Thorin was already looking around and as soon as he saw him, called him over.

“My hobbit,” was all he said and he hugged Bilbo so hard the hobbit found it difficult to breathe.

***

Later, when they were alone, Bilbo asked Thorin what had happened that day. Thorin explained briefly they had been chasing a group of wargs which had split in two; he had continued after one section whilst Fili and Dwalin, had tackled the others. By the time Thorin was sure the wargs were far enough away to no longer be a threat the others must have regrouped and headed back to the palace. The area they were in was heavily wooded and it would have been a while before his absence was noted.

Not wishing to be outside the palace gates after nightfall Thorin chose what he took to be the most direct route back. He soon noticed it was the path Bard and his men had taken that morning, when they had been attacked. He was confident there would be no enemy remaining, but nonetheless he took extra care, which was why he spotted movement behind the bushes along the path. He shouted a challenge and was surprised to hear Tilda’s tearful reply.

She had been injured, although not seriously, so he tended her wounds before remounting his war goat with the girl in front of him. Not long after he had sensed, rather than seen, there were wargs in the area. Had he been on his own he would have risked making a run for it and perhaps attracting the wargs’ attention but since he had Tilda with him he felt it was wiser to take the long route round.

As Thorin brought his narration to an end, Bilbo hugged him close, kissing him and caressing him. “I am so glad you are back safely,” Bilbo said. “I did not want to lose you again.”

Thorin in turn hugged Bilbo and sighed deeply.

“You need sleep,” Bilbo said. “Today has taken more out of you than your realise.”

“I am not sure I shall be able to sleep,” Thorin said, the pathos in his voice causing Bilbo to look intently at him.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Bilbo replied.

“We-e-ll,” Thorin began, unable to conceal the glint in his eye any longer.

A little while later Bilbo was extremely grateful the palace had thick walls, as the cursing coming out of his mouth was both loud and explicit.


End file.
